


Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree

by Pinkinsweats



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Friendships, F/M, Homesickness, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkinsweats/pseuds/Pinkinsweats
Summary: A full-fledged demon, heir of the underworld, princess of hell; all void for not a damned soul hold those titles dear. But there's a funny way to the world, where a title can mean everything when arranging a cease-fire treaty with the angels above. Give up your dreams, Charlie, and you might just be able to protect your people.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	1. The damage is done

The slamming of the entrance door disturbed the commonly quiet halls of the Happy Hotel, as the heir of hell turned away with her face ablaze in shame and scurried out of the reception, sparks trailing after her fiery steps. Not a minute passed and the anger gave way to trails of fat black tears, tinted with mascara. Charlie reprimanded herself for being overly emotional, which had severed her view of mundanity. Of course, it wasn’t a patient on their door, but that outrageous news reporter -Katie Killjoy. _Bitch_.

She glimpsed over the balcony of her room, observing in displeasure how Katie Killjoy remained standing in the front steps of the hotel, dressed in hot red dress and a cynical smile. The stupid bitch was making an unusual on-site reporting.

"As it can be observed, the place is vacated from guests.” To emphasize her point, she directed the camera man to direct a wide shot of the grounds. “Quite rundown actually, considering that it just opened some weeks ago,” all though she sounded quite pleased by this fact- “disastrous and tragic. That sums up our follow up on the candid news on this poor soul's attempt of a dream." With a mocking laughter, Katie raised her head in a neck-breaking angle and stared right at where Charlie's head had been seconds ago.

Frustrated, she dropped on to her bead and covered herself in pillows and run-down velvet blankets, soaking up her hot angry tears. Failure burnt her deeply, live-red charcoal burning her heart with shame. She couldn't keep hiding from the truth… not when every single of her ideas had burned in the pits of hell. Her father was right, her ideas of redemption where laughable in the least. And mediocre. Stupid. Charlie grunted in frustration, wishing she could talk with her mom, but Lilith was but a voicemail since her daughter moved out of their home. _Busy_\- or ashamed?

Tires screeched loudly outside her window, making her sigh, hopefully the cruel news reporter had left. Straightening herself, Charlie picked up her pride and reapplied makeup, there were hotel business to attend, better not delay. Which weren't many, to her misfortune, but still she went to her office on the second floor, overlooking the main hall.

Her girl friend Vaggie was sulking near the bottom of the stairs, and the heir to hell blamed herself for the stress she impossed on the ghoul. A quick scan and she could tell neither Angel Dust nor Alastor where nearby. Yeah, she should have not expected them to be.

Restless in her office, she tidied up her desk once, twice, and some more. Princess of Hell, she thought, a void title that not a damned soul held dear. The gloom stuck to her pale skin, making her squirm in distaste. She buried her face in her arms, and sat morosely quiet, listening to the walls of her **fiasco** hotel, not sure of what she was expecting other than dusty silence, and in solitude she drowsed into heavy slumber. 

Her office was in complete darkness when she heard faint sweet high notes, arising her from her numb dream. What sounded like a lonesome piano lured her out of her stupor. She didn’t recall falling asleep, still, she rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck to a side. Curious by the charming echo, Charlie stood atop of the staircase, listening in on whomever had thought piano sonatas were appropriate well into the night. Candles lit the staircase rail, orderly fickle fires that illuminated the palatable darkness bellow.

The young princess took in a deep breath, and soon melodic lyrics lifted to the air, swirling with her as she descended to the main hall-

“_Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring. But_ w_here have we come? And where shall we end?_”, after a heartfelt sigh she sung the next line. “_If dreams can’t come true- then why not pretend?_” her hand glided over the rail.

The marble steps kissed her bare feet and the trembling flames swayed to her voice in tune with the piano. From bellow, intense glowing red eyes observed her, frail as she was, each key strung in time, inviting her closer.

“_How the gentle wind beckons through the leaves_”, her feminine face softly countered by the faint light could only be described as angelic, “_as autumn colors fall_."

Three-quarters down the marble stairs, her hair glistening a pale gold, she peered over to the piano and continued singing, "_Dancing in a swirl of golden memories_." Charlotte Magne made the last steps and finished with a knowing whisper, “_the loveliest _**lies**_ of all_.”

The radio demon turned in his stool and offered a kiss upon her lithe hand. "Oh sweetheart, such enchanting voice should be reserved to god's hearing only."

Charlie lapped up the praise, she was in heavy need of some nice words, "Thank you, Alastor, but you know... it's not a big deal. Just that harmony comes naturally when accompanied by true music skills." 

"Such fateful words may only be true." Alastor's grin spread wide as he bowed his head upon her royalty. "May I ask, sweetling, what keeps you awake at this wee hour?"

Charlie didn't feel like commenting how she fell asleep crying, and had just awoken, so instead she replied, "Ahmm.. nothing in particular. How about you? Looking for a room to sleep in, mister? We got plenty." The bitterness in those last words was palpable.

It occurred to Alastor that the night-time had made Charlie bolder, for there were only a handful of times when she tried to jest with him.

"Oh, can't really say what took over me", he chuckled. The radio demon thought back to how he was keeping an eye on the grounds- “maybe the night was too delightfully inspiring. Made me remember those long-gone moonlight sonatas in the wild.”

Meanwhile, Charlie had scooted over the stool and sat next to him, fingers caressing the ivory keys in that old piano. Without looking at him, she asked, "did you always knew how to play the piano? I mean, like, before... in your life above."

"In fact, I did, for the times I lived bred the most chaotic jazz. I was one more soul trying to release stress, and the hammering of piano strings does just that, with a touch of style." He refrained from retelling how he used to enjoy a bloodlust dinner listening to Glenn Miller, every turn of moon or so. 

Charlie had grown on gospels and orchestras, the occasional opera and moved on to rock further down the line. But jazz? She hadn't made herself a haul of enough genres, for here in hell finding music recordings from above was a hecatomb task.

They were still sitting together on the stool when they heard the front door's bell chime. Known to them, a sultry demon came inside and stop dead on his tracks upon catching a sight of them. Such an oddly pair to be encountered in the candle-lit darkness of the main hall.

Angel Dust snapped out of his stupor and waltzed over to them, laying atop the piano, and contorting into a sex evoking pose, making Alastor withdrew swiftly.

"And what are you two up to this late at night?" The porn actor bit half his lip in amusement, and squirmed inside knowing he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to.

Charlie had become flushed and darted looks at Alastor, whom chose to remain quiet, his grin unaltered. Fool of a girl, she didn't require to explain herself to such lowly demon, yet the fact that he could watch her fidget was enough for him to quiet his remark.

Not much of a liar, the hotel manager sputtered some nonsense about last minute appointments and paperwork… and oh, look at the time, better go back to bed. Good night!

The princess hurriedly scattered away and Alastor decided to take his leave before hearing more of that sluty spider trying to hoax him into depravity. The candles consumed themselves through the night, leaving faint smoke twirling as if dancing to what could have been.

The smell of scorching flesh spiced the streets near the hotel, awakening the radio demons’ desire to hunt- to seek- **to devour**. 

A feast! They could host a dinner party at the hotel, under the reason of attracting wealthy sponsor by the ancient techniques of offering a rare meal. He would provide the meat. How exiting!

Upon entering the hotel, he was greeted by a crestfallen daughter of hell, whose suffering didn’t rub him in the right way. Charlie's despair… it was way too raw and uncomfortable for him to be around. He liked her better fighting for her ideals, filled with bubbly passion!

“Hello, sweetheart, how is the weather treating you?” When se raised her head to offer him a faint smile, he noted the purple rings under her puffy eyes, so unlike her. Her rude friend and that feminine fellow weren’t in sight, causing him to feel pressured to deal with her. He was a bloodthirsty sadistic demon, not a shoulder to cry.

Fully aware of his discomfort, Charlie looked away as she replied, “Hi… there isn’t much to do here, so, maybe… some other time?” She was giving him a way out, but those teary eyes stung him- he had always been week to woman’s tears.

“Love… is there, something…?” Alastor cleared his throat, and rectified himself. “Would you give me the pleasure of your company while taking a stroll through the streets?”

Charlie sighed deeply, but accepted either way. She was grateful for an escape from those empty halls. “Sure,” she came around the reception desk and took the arm that Alastor offered her, “you lead, I will follow.”

Smoke clouded the top of the buildings in the distance, better if they strayed from the center of pentagram city. Therefor, with genial idle chatter, they strolled to the outskirts of the pentagram, away from the main turf wars. Some demons loitered the streets, but when caught sight of the odd pair they kept their distance. Charlie felt the eyes of her people following her through the streets, wishing some anonymity for herself she held closer to Alastor’s arm. Unsettled, the radio demon glanced at the tragic demon walking alongside with him, not sure of how to lighten the mood. An idea struck him!

“Look up, Charlie! Pigs are flying!”

She raised her eyes to the sky and saw a handful of demons been thrown into the distance by black tentacles. She stifled a laugh, relaxing. “Why, I never thought I live to see this.”

“Now make a wish!”

“What-?”

Alastor pulled her closer and whispered, “_Let’s pretend_.”

Charlotte Magne had never seen a star, much less a shooting star, but she indulged in her partner’s delusion, closing her eyes and mouthing her wish. Once she opened her eyes, she found herself alone in the streets. Quickly searching around her, she spotted her red clad companion on top a rundown atrium in the midst of a thorn garden. She stepped closer to him, the drift in the world closing behind her, and she marveled at her surroundings.

“Where are we…?” A gentle breeze rustled the leaves, billowing her pale golden hair, having her accommodate a loose string off her face.

“Just a little somewhere I felt like sharing with the _belle dame_.” Alastor apparated a violin from thin air, the bow string a distinctive brownish tint. Setting a quickening pace, he made the strings come to life with a sorrowful melody- a song that spoke to her without words about harsh consequences and falling from grace.

The cold wind bit her exposed hands, but it felt good, refreshing. At first, she thought the tune was about her, how she was high royalty and had fallen to her unfruitful dreams, but Alastor’s pained face reflected more, she could tell from the way he strung the bow with fierceness and resent, only to melt into resignation.

There were no words she dared utter, for this was not her song.

They kept in the grounds of the thorn garden, the radio demon languidly resting under an apple tree near a pond, meanwhile Charlie picked up branches lined with thorns. Sewn together, she wringed a crown of thorns, some of her fingertips prickled lightly in the process. She looked over at where Alastor was sitting, his back against the trunk of a tree, peacefully humming with his eyes close as the wind flapped his undercoat open. The daughter of hell carefully neared him, staring at his immovable smile. She wondered… as she lowered the crown on his head.

Red ayes shot open at the strange weight, but Alastor was speechless at meeting Charlie so close to his face. She was kneeling in front of him, her arms slowly retreating to her side, a shy smile adorning her colorful face. Her eyes were looking right into him, as if searching his damned soul. He felt exposed, vulnerable- but he couldn’t look away.

Right then, Charlie’s eyes glinted and her smile enlarged. His own grin faltered for minute there, how was he to respond to this? It occurred to him then, to find out what was placed atop his hair. Unsure, he reached on top on his head and his eyes widened upon feeling razor sharp thorns adorning him. Stunted, he tried to speak, but his mouth opened and closed in a voiceless effort.

Charlotte Magne, raised and offer him a hand, her sweet apple cheeks pulled tight in a grateful smile. “Thank you, Alastor. Should we go back?” With a nod, he took her hand and quickly teared a rift back to the hotel. 


	2. Angels may Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels may fall from the sky, and some just waltz in for a quick visit. Either way, what could be better than a visitor?

The people weren't prepared for a fiery chariot descending on pentagram city, way out of date for the yearly extermination. The strong and weak alike took shelter, hidding between narrow crevices and nooks, muttering profanities under their breath, afraid.

  
But the light bringers scorched the sky in their chariot ablaze with smoldering white fire, not delaying in their path to the north, for they were awaited by the rulers of this wasteland.

Lilith and Lucifer stood stoic. Only a handful of demons were present for this unconventional event, mostly composed of lesser minions of Lucifer, but one very unfortunate guest, the eldest son of the Eldritch Horrors sworn Family. He swore that he just happened to be on the neighborhood, strolling with his vicious predator pets. Lucifer had no time to get rid of him, when some lesser minion announced the presence of the three envoys.

In strolled a trinity of winged beasts, augmenting the light from the surrounding chandeliers, each one giving off a hallowed glow as they came forth to the throne steps.

  
The queen succubus greeted them lushly, whereas Lucifer offered a brief handshake; they were stepping on _his_ domains, and he refused to play the humble inferior with his used-to-be colleagues.

Azrael, Pravuil, and Gabriel were some of the most devoted creatures back in heaven, advancing and barley grazing the crimson carpeted floor with their bare feet. Ethereal and hazy, two of whom were largely preceded by their reputations, even a lesser minion would know them by name. Even more, the eldest son of the Eldritch knew them, thus he stayed close, better to gather intelligence.

The messenger of God, Gabriel; and the sword of justice, Azrael. Charlie’s mother was secretly delighted by the commission, just knowing their rightful background she could anticipate a favorable resolution for her daughter.

_Thus begun the petitions of Lucifer._

With his head held up high, he took his most imposing stance, over conscious of his short stature, the fallen angel looked down on his guests, and said:

“Low and behold, we have come to be reunited in my kingdom come. Who would have expected for us to meet so soon?" A twirl of his cane and a menacing smile. “We should get together more often, eh Gabriel? Maybe go grab some boys-? _For fuck’s sake_ Pravuil, are you even eating?! I happen to know of a feast laid out on maiden’s breast, sworn to gain you some flesh on those bony wings.” With a bright mocking grin he turned to the Eldritch son, and just as expected he was reciprocated with a malevolent yet very interested smile. 

The Eldritch heir stepped in to belittle the note-keeper further, pointing out how shaken he appeared. Maybe he needed some fresh air, he could accompany him outside. His sharp menacing smile tainted the offer, as Pravuil shook even more vigorously. _Just a small nibble on those skinny legs._

Lucifer felt grateful for the help, but a soon a he turned over to his love he knew she was the weaker link. Lilith's stance betrayed their power showcase, her sultry lips too tight, fretful eyes jumped from Gabriel to Azrael, pleading for a sign, anything that they wouldn’t take offense! _She is not even standing to her fullest!_ But Lucifer was being brass, it wouldn’t do to sour them.

She had sent them a pleading, scratching out all the profanities her lover had added in his pettiness. She needed them to ponder on the fate of Charlotte Magne, their sole heir, hell-bound from birth to rule over this wretched city in decay. It had taken her centuries of courteous letters, and some more to persuade her lover to open the gates. Lucifer didn’t bow down easily, after all, he had been the one to defy god himself in beauty and power. 

She straightened her wine-colored halter-dress every two seconds or so, trying to keep herself from interrupting each time Luci' deviated from the topic at hand, or rudely chastised Azrael for her somber demeanor. Oh, how he delighted in delaying them, a petty comeback at most. Under his roof, his rules. The envoys would leave eventually, but him? Lucifer, her love, would have to stay back… until the end of time… 

“Old friend…” Gabriel's patience was as plentiful as his love for them. “We all have business to attend, don’t we? How about we settle the matter that summons us? Do you care not of our sentence?” Lucifer was cut short by Gabriel’s brisk raising hand, as he spoke solemnly. “It has been long considered, and there is agreement on Lilith’s initial terms.” A gasp escaped the aforementioned. “None the less... there is a matter of trial yet to be resolved, for it hangs on Charlotte Magne’s sole volition to uphold her vows, in order for us to fulfill our part-”

“She will!” Defied the mother, her fierceness daring them to contrary her.

The angels spread their wings in unison, sucking in all light from their surroundings, only their hallowed beings prevailed in sight. Pravuil, though, was somehow pleased by her defensive stance over her child. _What a beauty to behold motherly love._ He replied sharply as he adjusted his glasses, for once in this meeting, he was the biggest threat.

  
“We remember you, _Lilith_, as much as your iron will,” said Pravuil, the record-keeper, “but this condition escapes your domain. Her soul is her own, with independence of her up-bringers. That, in essence, is the whole case you presented us with, isn’t it?”

Blood red wax bubbled and screamed, leaking from between the crevices of every wall, as a new light was casted from within their crudely formed boneless bodies. Lucifer stood in command, his scepter held high and shining and eyes glowing red, ready to strike down that wimpy low-bred bookworm. Soon to action, the Eldritch successor awaited readily with book in hand, to summon the insanity of his household. Lilith could only regret speaking up in the first place. 

White stark against the darkness, Azrael took flight and in an instant her fiery sword clanged against the cane of Lucifer. Soon enough the flames were liking their way up the scepter, weaving it in scorn and guilt, shameful memories dug up. The demon king released the cane which fell ungainly as Lucifer held his hand close to his chest protectively. 

“YOU BEAST, HOW DARE YOU HACK—”

The sword of Justice channeled the fiery fury of God himself, thus all waxed hooded minions melted in an instant, too ashamed of their existence to endure the pain. The heir of the Eldritch Horror family stepped back, covering his necronomicon under his vest, might it also burn.

Gradually, the room recovered it’s usual lighting as the angels tucked their wings, Azrael sheathed her sword, but crimson stains remained on the carpet. 

“Let it be known that we consent on your petition, _crawler_, but nothing more.” Gabriel had reached his peak at this insolence. “Test us once more… you_ will _be punished in the Lord’s name.”

Lucifer, who had mentally snuffed out these mutton-headed god worshippers, walked back to his throne, and with a flourish of his white long-coat up, snarled back at Gabriel without fear of punishment.

"See that you leave no trace behind, YOU SHITTY BIRDS! Not a single feather behind!” His cane summoned back in hand, Lucifer hit the floor and pointed them to the exit, the doors banged open. "Now leave my sight! You lot are no longer tolerated upon my domains. _FUCK OFF! NOW! _And do me the favor of burning your pretty little wings in the sun on your way up."  
  
Offended, Azrael rose over their heads her legendary sword, overflowing in rightful flames. She delighted in the way Lucifer squirmed into the back of his throne at the sight. He remembered, how it was her that hacked off his wings.

Blade held up high, Azrael was ready to deal justice upon the souls of Charlotte Magne, the Lord’s light guided Pravuil’s hand as he recorded the pact, read aloud by Gabriel, his voice made of impeccable stone.

  
**For malice in heart can be not of the essence,**   
**the fruit of unholyness**   
**won’t be tainted by the rotten tree,**   
**but given into spring, summer, autumn and winter,**   
**Charlotte Magne remains an apple free of original sin.**

  
Lilith broke in tears, falling swift to her knees, shaken by waves of relief. The angels looked at her vulnerability, and then looked at her lover. Lucifer, infuriated already by the sight of that fucking sword, thought of Lilith’s display as a direct insult to his pride, for she was undoubtedly linked to him. Enraged by the humiliation, he made hastily down the steps to grab a hold of the succubus, but that stupid Azrael intercepted, hand in hilt, daring him to strike.

He could see Lilith fearful eyes from behind, searching for his. The eldest son of the Eldricht also watched carefully, accusingly. Better to leave her to the vultures, thought Lucifer as he exited.

As for Gabriel, he resented his treasonous used-to-be friend, yet he desired him no harm, much less to his daughter and wife. To think they used to be close as kin... Gabriel grabbed Pravuil by the arm and ushered them out, the lithe note-keeper holding his archives closely, carefully glancing over his shoulder to check if they were being followed by that other demon. 

It was Azrael whom delayed, just the look of Lilith sprawled on the floor, her cheeks lit with shame, head to the ground. Black stained tears pooled on the fabric of her beautiful dress. She looked so small, shrinking in into herself, wishing them gone. God’s justice scanned the room and could not find the Eldritch son— never mind. 

Cautiously, Azrael offered a hand to the fallen lady of the castle, and was in truth surprised when a delicate clawed hand held to hers.

* * *

Thunder and lightning brewed over Pentagram City, and the hotel main power source went down in minutes. Charlie and Vaggie were set on lighting the candles over the stairway, while Niffty scurried away in search of her master, as Husk and Angel Dust kept their voices down by the bar. Angel Dust had been the only resident a couple weeks past, but now there were other scumbags pretending want of salvation, when really, all they wanted was a place to escape the terror of the turf war. Weaklings, indebted to their own death, this was a safe haven. How could Charlie not see? Or maybe, she did, but the truth became irrelevant as long as she had patients. 

Now, Angel Dust had confided in Husk upon a certain treasonous whispering he had overheard, something along the lines that it was Charlie’s fault that the night of the heavenly chariot many lesser demon’s had gone missing. Mostly. Some body parts remained, but the shadow munching on those torsos kept calling out for Charlie. It’s frothing mouth cursing and blessing the heaven’s in the name of Charlotte Magne. 

Husk listened carefully, his ears twitching in case they might be overheard by some nuisance. Downing a bottle of cheap wine, he gulped and spoke, “My ears have also heard of this tale. Might it be true, what do you suggest?”

”We need to warn her!” The anthropomorphic spider raised four arms, one of them pointing backwards at the subject of their talk. “These other residents aren’t like me, they don’t know her... The point is, I heard they plan on luring the beast into the Hotel.”

At this, Husk bared his fangs and the hair on his back curled. Truth be told, he had become used to life in the Hazbin Hotel, and he wouldn’t risk losing it all because some loonies wanted to sacrifice the heiress of hell. 

“Angel... I will contact the boss, you keep an eye on—”

Thunder rumbled in an instant, and the doors fluttered open, a tall figure stood out against the stark force of a lightning bolt. All eyes on it, only Charlie called it by it's name. 

"Bokrug Eldritch...? Could it be you?"

A deep bow and a perfect grin, the young crocodile lord became delighted with the sight of his childhood friend.

"May my eyes not decieve me, is that an angel I see above the stairs?"

Charlie giggled at the joke, it took her back to simpler times. Meanwhile, Vaggie and Angel Dust hurried to her side, both suspicious. She interpreted this as them being overly cautious, which was normal behavior for Vaggie, Angel Dust on the other hand...

"Guys, it's okay. He's a friend of mine! We’ve known each other since forever, no need to be on edge Vaggie... Relax, ok?"

Angel Dust glimpsed a look at Husk, and sure enough he had a shotgun ready in hand. Eldritch paid no mind, one glimpse around and he could tell he was the most terrifying demon lord around. 

"Charlotte... we must speak privately. I was at your parent's residence not long ago and they sent me in their stead. You know how busy your mother is with her concerts, and your father... Let's better talk with a cup of tea."

Just as expected, the mention of her parents got Charlie to brake away from her friends protectiveness and approach him.

Two shots were fired, splintering the marble floor.

Husk spoke hurriedly, "Step away from that monster, Miss. Might you lose more than a leg."

But the bait wasn't well dealt, and Eldritch in his confidence stepped over the splintered bullet holes and smiled apologetically at Charlotte.

"Oh, it seems I am not well liked by your current friends." Faking a pained voice, he added, "must be my fault, for being distant all these past years... Such foolishness of mine to believe friendship could overcome time."

Charlie was touched by his repentance, reaching out for his arm she replied, "Of course not, my friend. We are all just on edge since the thunderstorm cut out the light... But you are welcome non-the-less to a cup of tea. Niffty, could you please prepare some?"

Unpleasant silence was her answer. 

"Niffty?"

"Miss," said Husk, "I saw the little one scurry in fright due to the thunderstorm. Might be she is hidding away inside a cupboard or something." Could it be she went for the boss? Husk could only hope for his brisk arrival.

"Oh, well... Then I will tend to the tea myself." Charlie looked awkwardly at her companions, but they didn't look any less defensive than before, still, Husk and Angel Dust didn’t dare approach the newcomer, in hopes of avoiding a nonsensical masacre, both of them holding Vaggie back. With a sigh, she went to the kitchens and Eldritch followed her without blinking.

Some tea leaves and a boiling kettle later, Charlie and Eldritch were talking away as they sipped tea and remembered how they used to play as children.

"Ohhhhhh.... I clearly remember our very first waltz, don't you Charlotte?" 

"You looked so cute in that suit, I still have the photo, it's framed down the hall."

"Well... I remember a very clumsy girl who asked if she could step on my toes so we could pretend that we were brilliant dancers."

"And it was brilliant!"

"Indeed." He lowered his cup of tea and sighed. "I have been so lonely since we stopped seeing each other. And yes, I know... I know it was all my fault." 

Charlie felt off. Why was he apologizing for? They had just distanced, it had been both of them at fault. It happened. Losing friends over time.

"No, Bokrug, we both-"

"Please, don't call me that." 

She was stunned. 

"That name... I prefer Eldritch, my family name. It's less menacing. People can speak it without thinking of me as the monstrous crocodile that they make me be. Eldritch... It's more of an old man's name, isn't it?" He smiled weakly and she felt the unsurpassable urge to hold his hand and tell him how he was a still that cute little buy that loved swimming in the rivers.

The touch of her hand made him vulnerable, he knew. After all this years, the embers of his one sided love still burnt within. 

His face flushed and tried to pull away, but she kept her hold. 

"We are still friends, are we not? Time hasn't changed that. I... I would like to ask... Ask if maybe you would be willing to be... Only if you want... It's just that I have a dream.. would you be a patient here in the Hazbin Hotel?"

"Patient? Am I sick? Do you see me as a sick person?"

"No no no, absolutely not. This is something else. This hotel... Is meant to reach salvation of those in here."

"You can't mean..."

"Yes!"

"Impossible... how?"

"With enough love and caring, I believe anyone can reach heaven. They just need a little push sometimes. And you! Eldritch! If you were a patient, it could mean that..."

"Oh... I see." 

Now he saw it clearly. This hotel rehabilitation program, was meant only as a tester, an initial test run of damned souls. She wanted forgiveness for others, she was willing to forgive so readily, because she wanted to be forgiven in return.

He could feel almost blurting how she had already been pardoned by God himself, how no one ever would mock her again. She was already free, oblivious of her freedom.

Charlie stared at him hopefully, wondering if maybe this would be the right thing. With Alastor as a patron, they usually profiled together the possible residents, but he would understand. This was her childhood friend, after all. They hadn't found them in a dark alley begin for mercy, and offered shelter and food in exchange of partaking in the program.

_Surely this must be the right thing to do._

The lights crackled, on and off in a sizure inducing velocity, Eldritch stood and covered them in a mantle of dark fog, but it was useless, the lights shone brighter and brighter, Charlie thought the bulbs might explode!

Between glitches a pair of glowing radio dials ticked from the shadows in the corner, as a shadow extended over the wall trying to reach Eldritch. 

Charlie could barely grasp the situation, when the fog around her pulled her closer to her childhood friend, and Eldritch pulled out his family heirloom, the necronomicon.

Incantations were spiraling out the book, purple smoke as toxic and deathly as their purpose. But the shadow in the wall grew wild with excitement and trashed around the kitchen, closing on them.

Charlie foresaw the destruction of her already decaying hotel and broke away from Eldritch's arm, her horns growing and hair billowing as she grabbed both of them by their wrists and pulled them up into the air. 

The radio demon kept grinning wildly as he swung bellow her, his body gone limp at the sight of the display of force from the _demon belle_.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS UNFOUNDED VIOLENCE IN MY HOTEL, what in the seven hell's has gotten into you two?"

Eldritch was quick to apologise and explain, "I felt a murderer in the room, I did only what I thought best to protect us."

For his part, Alastor found it only in him to admire the strength of Charlie.

"Well... You may not be wrong." Charlie lowered them and sat back on her chair, "Alastor is indeed known as a murderer in the underworld. But Eldritch, he is now a patron of the hotel. He has supported my dream, although for reasons I still can't pin point."

Alastor knew at once that he had to speak up, this vile visitor was destabilizing his relationship with Charlie. 

"My dearest, I had been alerted that a monstrosity had been set lose on the streets of the city, and a I feared for your safety. As soon as I appear there is an Eldricht creature a bite away and from your face, I could not but try to repel it." _Yes I __know how you are, despicable lunatic. Let's see how well you fare in trying to trick gullible Charlie now that I am in the same room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Go ahead and comment your thoughts on this chapter, I am awaiting to hear from you. Please know, I purposely depicted Lucifer as an abuser, which doesn't mean I endorse this conduct.
> 
> Have a wonderful day, wherever in the world you may be. And stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, darlings!  
Hope you enjoy this fic. The caracters belong to Vivzipop's web comic. Go watch the pilot if you haven't yet!  
In case you are wondering, the song I transcribed is called Into The Unknown, it appeared in the mini series "Over The Garden Wall." The latter es inspired by Viva la Vida from Coldplay.
> 
> I'll be delighted to read your comments and suggestions. Have a wonderful day, wherever in the world you might be.


End file.
